garrysmodfandomcom-20200214-history
NPCs
In the Game Menu, the NPC tab brings up a selection of all the Non-Player Characters (NPCs) which you can create. Friend or enemy NPCs can be created from this menu. Click on one and it is immediately created at the place where the crosshair was when the Game Menu was opened. For now, the remeinder of this article will just contain a few examples on how NPCs can be manipulated using Lua. An NPC is a non-player controlled character. NPCs in GMod are semi-controlled by a basic friend-or-foe AI. This decides which NPCs will shoot at each other and players. GMod supports an NPC object, which is derived from the Entity object and therefore shares all Entity functions. You can download more NPCs in http://www.garrysmod.org. Or, at the Steam Workshop Movement NPCs can be instructed to try and move to a new Vector position in the world. If they cannot directly reach this position, they will not try and find a path to it, thus remaining standing still. The following code would tell an NPC to try and move to vector. Note: a full listing of SCHED_ enumerations can be found at the end of this article. NPC:SetLastPosition( vector ) NPC:SetSchedule( SCHED_FORCED_GO_RUN ) Schedule Enumerators Use these enumerations with NPC.SetSchedule to instruct the NPC to follow a specific order. SCHED_NONE = 0 SCHED_IDLE_STAND = 1 SCHED_IDLE_WALK = 2 SCHED_IDLE_WANDER= 3 SCHED_WAKE_ANGRY= 4 SCHED_ALERT_FACE = 5 SCHED_ALERT_FACE_BESTSOUND = 6 SCHED_ALERT_SCAN= 7 SCHED_ALERT_STAND = 8 SCHED_ALERT_WALK= 9 SCHED_INVESTIGATE_SOUND = 10 SCHED_COMBAT_FACE= 11 SCHED_COMBAT_SWEEP = 12 SCHED_FEAR_FACE = 13 SCHED_COMBAT_STAND = 14 SCHED_COMBAT_WALK = 15 SCHED_CHASE_ENEMY= 16 SCHED_CHASE_ENEMY_FAILED = 17 SCHED_VICTORY_DANCE = 18 SCHED_TARGET_FACE = 19 SCHED_TARGET_CHASE = 20 SCHED_SMALL_FLINCH = 21 SCHED_BIG_FLINCH = 22 SCHED_BACK_AWAY_FROM_ENEMY = 23 SCHED_BACK_AWAY_FROM_SAVE_POSITION = 24 SCHED_TAKE_COVER_FROM_ENEMY = 25 SCHED_TAKE_COVER_FROM_BEST_SOUND = 26 SCHED_FLEE_FROM_BEST_SOUND = 27 SCHED_TAKE_COVER_FROM_ORIGIN = 28 SCHED_FAIL_TAKE_COVER = 29 SCHED_RUN_FROM_ENEMY = 30 SCHED_RUN_FROM_ENEMY_FALLBACK = 31 SCHED_MOVE_TO_WEAPON_RANGE = 32 SCHED_ESTABLISH_LINE_OF_FIRE = 33 SCHED_SHOOT_ENEMY_COVER= 37 SCHED_ESTABLISH_LINE_OF_FIRE_FALLBACK = 34 SCHED_PRE_FAIL_ESTABLISH_LINE_OF_FIRE = 35 SCHED_FAIL_ESTABLISH_LINE_OF_FIRE = 36 SCHED_COWER = 38 SCHED_MELEE_ATTACK1 = 39 SCHED_MELEE_ATTACK2 = 40 SCHED_RANGE_ATTACK1 = 41 SCHED_RANGE_ATTACK2 = 42 SCHED_SPECIAL_ATTACK1 = 43 SCHED_SPECIAL_ATTACK2 = 44 SCHED_STANDOFF = 45 SCHED_ARM_WEAPON = 46 SCHED_DISARM_WEAPON = 47 SCHED_HIDE_AND_RELOAD = 48 SCHED_RELOAD = 49 SCHED_AMBUSH = 50 SCHED_DIE = 51 SCHED_DIE_RAGDOLL = 52 SCHED_WAIT_FOR_SCRIPT = 53 SCHED_AISCRIPT = 54 SCHED_SCRIPTED_WALK = 55 SCHED_SCRIPTED_RUN = 56 SCHED_SCRIPTED_CUSTOM_MOVE = 57 SCHED_SCRIPTED_WAIT = 58 SCHED_SCRIPTED_FACE = 59 SCHED_SCENE_GENERIC = 60 SCHED_NEW_WEAPON = 61 SCHED_NEW_WEAPON_CHEAT = 62 SCHED_GET_HEALTHKIT = 63 SCHED_GIVE_WAY= 65 SCHED_MOVE_AWAY= 66 SCHED_MOVE_AWAY_FAIL = 67 SCHED_MOVE_AWAY_END = 68 SCHED_WAIT_FOR_SPEAK_FINISH = 64 SCHED_FORCED_GO = 70 SCHED_FORCED_GO_RUN = 71 SCHED_PATROL_WALK = 72 SCHED_COMBAT_PATROL = 73 SCHED_PATROL_RUN = 74 SCHED_RUN_RANDOM = 75 SCHED_FAIL = 79 SCHED_FALL_TO_GROUND = 76 SCHED_DROPSHIP_DUSTOFF = 77 SCHED_NPC_FREEZE = 71 SCHED_FLINCH_PHYSICS = 78 SCHED_CROW_IDLE_WALK = 80 SCHED_CROW_IDLE_FLY = 81 SCHED_CROW_WALK_AWAY = 82 SCHED_CROW_RUN_AWAY = 83 SCHED_CROW_HOP_AWAY = 84 SCHED_CROW_FLY_AWAY = 85 SCHED_CROW_FLY = 86 SCHED_CROW_FLY_FAIL = 87 A list of NPC's Animals * Crow * Pigeon * Seagull * Father Grigori Combine * City Scanner * Claw Scanner * Combine Elite * Combine Soldier * Metro Police * Prison Guard Human and Resistance *Citizens *Alyx Vance *Dog *Rebel *Dr.Isaac Kleiner *Refugee *Wallace Breen *Barney Calhoun *Vortigaunt *Eli Vance *Dr.Judith Mossman *Father Grigori Zombies + Enemy Aliens * Antlion * Antlion Guard * Fast Zombie * Headcrab * Headcrab Black * Headcrab Fast * Poison Zombie * Zombie * Zombie Torso * Barnacle Half Life: Source *Barney Calhoun *Headcrab *Zombie *Bull Chicken (Bull Squid) *Snark *Scientist *Grunt *Baby Crab *Big Momma *Alien Slave *Alien Grunt *Assassin *Controller *Gargantua *Nihilanth *Cockroach NPCs that come in the game with Episode Two * Dr. Magnusson * Antlion Worker * Antlion Guardian * Zombine *Hunter Category:Game Menu